durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Duraradi!!
Durarara!! Radio: Duraradi for Short!! (デュラララ!!ラジオ 略して デュララジ!!, Durarara!! Rajio Ryakushite Duraraji!!), is a collection of radio shorts by voice actors from the ''Durarara!!'' anime. The show is hosted by Toshiyuki Toyonaga and Kana Hanazawa, voice actors for Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara. It aired from February 26, 2010, to March 25, 2011, and was collected into four albums. Each album features a guest appearance by another member of the cast. Volume 1 Durarara!! DJCD01 (「デュラララ!!」DJCD『デュララジ掲示板 観察日記』, Durarara!! DJCD Duraraji Keijiban Kansatsu Nikki) is the first released Durarara!! radio CD, with vocals by Toshiyuki Toyonaga and Kana Hanazawa, voice actors for Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara, with a guest appearance by Masaomi Kida, voiced by Mamoru Miyano. It was released on April 21, 2010. The theme of the CD is "Enjoying Ikebukuro!" and the shorts feature scenes from a tea party, night life, and tours around Ikebukuro by the three friends, as well as a voice actors' roundtable discussion. Track List #P1 観察日記 序 (Kansatsu Nikki Jo) #P2 観察者乱入!-宮野サンが入室されました- (Kansatsusha Rannyuu! -Miyano-san ga Nyuushitsu Saremashita-'') #P3 チャットルーム-定員です- (''Chat Room -Teiin desu-'') #P4 触るな!!危険!!-触らないで下さい- (''Sawaruna!! Kiken!! -Sawaranaide Kudasai-'') #P5 P5 紀田正臣の仲良し度チェック!-暴走しました- (''Kida Masaomi no Nakayoshido Check! -Bousou Shimashita-'') #P6 観察日記 結-変更しました- (''Kansatsu Nikki Ketsu -Henkou Shimashita-'') Volume 2 'Durarara!! DJCD02''' (「デュラララ!!」DJCD『デュララジ掲示板 観察日記』 2枚目, Durarara!! DJCD Duraraji Keijiban Kansatsu Nikki 2 Maime) is the second Durarara!! radio CD, with vocals by Toshiyuki Toyonaga and Kana Hanazawa, voice actors for Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara, with a guest appearance by Celty Sturluson, voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. It was released on June 23, 2010. The theme of the second radio CD is "Holic Side!!" It dives further into the unusual daily life of Mikado and his friends and includes a voice actors' roundtable discussion. Track List #P1 観察日記 序 (Kansatsu Nikki Jo) #P2 観察者登場!-シロロンが入室されました- (Kansatsusha Toujou! -Shiroron ga Nyuushitsu Saremashita-'') #P3 チャットルーム-笑わせるから!- (''Chat Room -Warawaseru Kara!-'') #P4 触るな!!危険!!-これ、やべぇよ?- (''Sawaruna!! Kiken!! -Kore, Yabe eyo?-'') #P5 頑張らないとクビになっちゃうよ?-やっぱり暴走しました- (''Ganbara Naito Kubi ni Nacchau Yo? -Yappari Bousou Shimashita-'') #P6 観察日記 結-やっぱり変更しました- (''Kansatsu Nikki Ketsu -Yappari Henkou Shimashita-'') Volume 3 'Durarara!! DJCD03''' (「デュラララ!!」DJCD『デュララジ掲示板 観察日記』 3枚目, Durarara!! DJCD Duraraji Keijiban Kansatsu Nikki 3 Maime) is the third Durarara!! radio CD, with vocals by Toshiyuki Toyonaga and Kana Hanazawa, voice actors for Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara, and a guest appearance by Izaya Orihara, voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya. It was released on August 25, 2010. The theme of the third radio CD is "Dark Side!!" The shorts explore the dangerous side of life in Ikebukuro and how the characters manage. It also includes a roundtable discussion by the voice actors. Track List #P1 観察日記 序 (Kansatsu Nikki Jo) #P2 観察者入室　－ヒロちゃんが入室しました－ (Kansatsusha Nyuushitsu -Hiro-chan ga Nyuushitsu Shimashita-'') #P3 チャットルーム　－色々怒られました－ (''Chat Room -Iroiro Okoraremashita-'') #P4 触るな！！　危険！！　－新記録が出ました－ (''Sawaruna!! Kiken!! -Shinkiroku ga Demashita-'') #P5 ハナちゃん！！ＬＯＶＥ！！ゲーム！！　－動揺しました－ (''Hana-chan!! LOVE!! Game!! -Douyou Shimashita-'') #P6 観察日記　結　－予想通り、変更しました...－ (''Kansatsu Nikki Ketsu -Yosou Doori, Henkou Shimashita...-'') Volume 4 'Durarara!! DJCD04''' (「デュラララ!!」DJCD『デュララジ掲示板 観察日記』 4枚目, Durarara!! DJCD Duraraji Keijiban Kansatsu Nikki 4 Maime) is the fourth Durarara!! radio CD, with vocals by Toshiyuki Toyonaga and Kana Hanazawa, voice actors for Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara, with a guest appearance by Shizuo Heiwajima, voiced by Daisuke Ono. It was released on October 26, 2011. The theme of the fourth radio CD is "Danger!! Do not touch!" It explores the humor and dangers of life in Ikebukuro and includes a voice actors' roundtable discussion. Track List #P1 観察日記 序 (Kansatsu Nikki Jo) #P2 観察者暴走-お兄ちゃんが入室しました- (''Kansatsusha Bousou -Onii-chan ga Nyuushitsu Shimashita-'') #P3 チャットルーム-告っちゃいました- (''Chat Room -Kokucchaimashita-'') #P4 触るな!! 危険!!-クロザワさんが来ました!- (''Sawaruna!! Kiken!! -Kurozawa-san ga Kimashita-'') #P5 どっちがハナちゃんと仲良しでShow!!-夢を見過ぎました(泣)- (''Docchi ga Hana-chan to Nakayoshi de Show!! -Yume wo Misugimashita (Naki)-'') #P6 観察日記 結-予想外の結末になりました- (''Kansatsu Nikki Ketsu -Yosougai no Ketsumatsu ni Narimashita-'') Category:Audio Dramas